Not Until You're Older
by cloudseis
Summary: /ONESHOT/ /*Incest alert/ Young Rin's curiosity leads her to accidentally read an erotic novel titled 'Adolescence'.


**I am a disgusting human being. /shot By the way, this is a repost. I published this oneshot before but I'm not sure why I deleted it. Maybe I'll find out… Enjoy.**

**TWINCEST ALERT. **

**…**

**…**

**…**

Rin had always enjoyed reading books. Each word was intricately entwined to create such a beautiful story that simulated the reader's imagination. Every book had its own exciting story that made Rin feel like it warped her into an entirely different world. She sympathized with each character and had been with them through thick and thin. And finally, when they ended, she would always sit down for a moment and ponder each event of the book. They would always invade her mind during the first few days when she finished them.

At the time, Rin had nothing else to read. She kicked her legs back and played with her feet, curling her toes on the bed she shared with her brother. The young girl was bright for her age, since her older brother had always been there to help. Len was also very intelligent, and he knew things that most boys his age shouldn't have any knowledge of. He was always so nice to Rin and helped her with her studies whenever he could. He was also very overprotective of her; always wrapping her around in his safe, secure arms.

And when Rin couldn't read a word, he would read it for her. Sometimes, even the whole book. Rin loved the sound of his smooth voice. He even altered it to fit each character whenever he read for her. Then they would both goof around and read it together, making the silliest voices.

But the young girl just realized there was but one book she had left to read. She left it on the shelf for when she got older, since she didn't understand most of the words. They had weird definitions of the words '**lemon**' and '**digits**'… and just what was that guy doing on top of the girl? Plus, there was that word '**erotica**' that she could never figure out. Surely, Len would know. She would ask him to read it for her later, when the words started to get complicated.

Crawling in a lazy manner towards the shelf, Rin grabbed a hold of the dusty book. The cover was a deep shade of red with lacy, seductive black patterns acting as a border on the blank cover. It was titled, 'Adolescence'.

She opened the book and began reading. Soon enough, she immersed herself in it. It was about a _forbidden_ romance between a brother and a sister… Identical twins. The story was almost heart wrenching and Rin was able to sympathize with the sister for harboring love for her brother. Yet she didn't understand why it was so bad. Aren't sisters supposed to love their brothers like that? She hugged and kissed Len a lot after all, and they slept on the same bed every night. What was so wrong about loving her brother?

But that was when Rin became even more bewildered and fascinated with the story. The words were so unfamiliar to her. After the clock struck midnight… Something happened. The brother was on top of the sister. Rin tilted her head curiously when he latched his teeth onto his sister's bare neck and sucked. Rin almost gasped. The boy was a vampire?! Or… what was he doing?

Something called a 'hickey' was now on her neck. Rin wondered what it looked like. Why would the boy even suck his sister's neck like that? After that they started kissing with their tongues, and again, Rin was just confused. In addition, they even started taking off their clothes. Why?

She finally decided she had enough of the confusion and closed the book carefully. She treaded towards her brother, who was calmly studying on the desk in his spinning chair.

"Len…" Rin's bashful voice trailed innocently.

Her small fingers tugged on the back of his white collared shirt. The small blonde's twelve-year-old brother swiveled around his chair carefully.

"Yeah?" he answered with a bright smile, feeling a small thump in his chest at the sight of his vulnerable younger sister.

The nine-year-old's round, beaming, cerulean eyes met his. Her frail figure was slumped over and wrapped snugly in her arms was a red book. The white sundress she was wearing definitely emphasized her purity. Len shook his head and hastily looked away, his gaze locked on the ceiling just past his sister's face.

Rin bit her lip and she stared at him with her wide orbs he could never refuse to. "Will you read this for me? I don't understand it."

Len nodded, giving in. "Of course I'll read it for you, Rinny."

Rin handed him the book. As Len eyed the cover, his eyebrow rose in suspicion. He flipped through each page swiftly. Soon enough, his face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet as he slammed the book in embarrassment.

"W-What's wrong?" Rin's voice rose, her pitch slightly higher. She was concerned. Why would her brother react like that?

Len stammered helplessly, not sure what to say. "J-Just don't r-read that until you're older!"

"Did I do something wrong?" Rin's lip quivered. She was frightened. Tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes.

"No. But you won't be able to understand it until you're older." Len reassured her with a soothing voice as he patted her head with a smile.

He made a note to himself to hide that book. He had only bought it because he was curious and wanted a change of genre and atmosphere. Len sighed, regretting his decision to get such an erotic book. His sister was naturally curious after all.

Rin tapped her lip lightly with her finger. Her face contorted into a thoughtful expression. "Len… Can you at least tell me two things?"

"Sure," her brother answered uncertainly, bracing himself for any embarrassing questions.

"Why is it wrong for a brother and sister to love each other?" she whispered, curiosity beaming in her round orbs.

Len's mouth opened in surprise. He did not expect that question. He mentally prepared himself for questions regarding human anatomy. Len couldn't find the will to answer that question as he fell silent in his chair. He stared intently at his thighs and stayed silent for a few moments.

Rin pursed her lips in a straight line and tried to defend the twins. "I don't see why it's so wrong and disgusting to everyone else. A brother and sister are supposed to love each other! Like how I love oranges and you love bananas! And roadrollers! And our parents!"

Len's throat was hoarse and he whispered gravely," … It depends how much they love each other."

"I love you this much!" Rin spread her arms out as wide as she could and fell back onto the bed with a giggle. "I love Lenny much more than I love mommy and daddy and oranges and roadrollers! I love you forever!"

Len smiled, happiness crawling into his heart. His chest tightened and his mind resisted the happiness that threatened to break through his ribs and make its way to his sister. Heat rushed to his face for the third time that day. But- she was his _sister_. His feelings for her was taboo and repulsive. It was wrong, but somehow he didn't want to explain to Rin _why _it was so wrong. Maybe, in some part of him, he wanted Rin to keep believing that it wasn't forbidden. Because he wanted them to end up like those twins.

Rin kept giggling to herself. She blushed every time she emphasized how much she loved her brother. Then, she finally snapped out of it and took a deep breath.

Len cleared his throat. "It's wrong… Because it's just _wrong_."

His sister was clearly unsatisfied with that answer and pouted. She blew up her cheeks and glared at him playfully. He cocked an eyebrow with a smug expression.

"That's not a good reason for everyone to hate them."

She lifted herself off of the bed and began to climb on top of her brother, straddling him. He was startled at first, but didn't mind. Rin's slim, creamy legs rested on his thighs and her small arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. Her back was arched a bit and Len closed his eyes, hugging her back. He inhaled the faint scent of citrus and tightened his grip around her. Rin snuggled into his neck and her lips curved into a smile against his skin.

She noticed how much bigger Len was, since he was starting to go through that phase called puberty. She was so much smaller, although there was only a three year age difference. But with that, he was her security. She knew he could protect her and she felt so comfortable with him enveloping her so tightly like that.

Her fingers stroked his fluffy hair and traced the nape of his neck. She could feel his goosebumps trail over his exposed skin. Well, Rin was just copying what the brother did to his sister in _Adolescence_. Rin let out a soft breath and hovered over his neck for a moment.

She parted her lips and leaned into her brother's smooth layer of skin on his neckline. Her teeth bit into his skin gently. Len let out a disconcerted gasp and tried to pry her arms off of him. He was unsuccessful, since her arms were holding onto his neck as if her life depended on it. Len could only let out a muffled moan against her back as she sucked on his flesh tenderly, her teeth occasionally nibbling into his delicate skin.

Rin was finally finished and let go of his neck. She looked into Len's wide eyes. He was speechless and alarmed, and shivers went up and down his spine. He didn't know if he should yell at her or ignore it. Hell, he actually _liked _it. He was seriously messed up.

She pinched his cheek and smiled, "I forgot to ask you what a 'hickey' was. I just wanted to see what it looked like."

Len's quivering fingers outlined the small area his sister had just been sucking on. It was tender and he could just tell the bright red hue glistened on his neck.

Rin admired her work for a second. The mark was as big as her thumb and it looked almost exactly as the book had described it.

"R-Rin! Y-You can't do that!" Len stuttered uncontrollably.

His sister's expression saddened and her smile faded. "Was that bad, too?"

"It's alright," Len's voice softened. "You were just curious."

Rin's peachy, moist lips formed a straight line. "What does a hickey mean? Why do people bite each other like vampires?"

"E-Eh? Vampires?" Len sighed, wondering how he could explain it to his sister.

Rin nodded thoughtfully. Why was she so curious about hickeys anyways?

Len finally decided how to phrase it and he enunciated slowly. "Hickeys are love bites. Couples use it to symbolize that they belong to each other. It's like marking property."

'_I guess_,' The twelve-year-old thought to himself.

His younger sister's eyes brightened drastically and increased in size. A wide grin spread from ear to ear as she exclaimed in happiness, "Then you're mine now, Len! You want me too, right? Give me a hickey too! And we'll belong to each other forever!"

Frankly, he could never say no to his sister. Len's heart raced faster as he nodded slowly, a gulp caught in his throat. He watched Rin tilt her head so her neck was visible. Len couldn't stop swallowing his spit nervously, feeling as if he was taking advantage of his sister's innocence. In a few years, they'll be regretting this whole thing.

"Damn it all already," Len muttered to himself and positioned his lips over Rin's neck. He liked the idea of him being hers. His rough hands caught the back of her head and the small of her back. He grasped and pressed on her skin while suckling on her neck. He could feel her breathing start to strain as she panted harder from the pain. He tried to be gentle, but he let out a low growl and nibbled a bit harder on the spot.

"A-Ah… Len…" Rin moaned desperately, holding onto his back for support. "It kinda hurts."

Len released his lips off of her bare, tantalizing flesh for a few seconds while he kissed the spot tenderly multiple times. Rin's breath hitched in her throat as she started to feel pleasure from her brother's light kisses. He began sucking again while pressing his fingers into her short locks of blonde hair and stroking it. He tugged at it a few times while he nipped until he finally let go.

Len internally scolded himself for letting it go that far. He had definitely lost his sense of self-control. He eyed the spot he had picked and grinned. It was doing nicely. He had done a great job. Now all he needed to do was control this mess.

"This is our secret, okay? No one else can know." Len put a finger to his lips and grinned.

Rin nodded excitedly. "I won't tell! Now, we are each other's forever! I love you Len!"

"I love you too, Rin." His smile softened sincerely.

"Heheh." Rin laughed almost mischievously. "Now can you read me the rest of the book?"

Len pinched her cheek gently and said with a teasing smirk, "Not until you're older."


End file.
